


we're running with blood on our knees

by ceciwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vigilantism, lit nerd alec gets a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciwrites/pseuds/ceciwrites
Summary: All everyone seems to talk about these days is this cool superhero type guy who runs around at night to protect people. But how can Alec possibly be interested in the dude, when Magnus Bane is right here in front of him?





	we're running with blood on our knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusragnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusragnor/gifts).



> happy birthday my dearest elle<3 thank you for always being so incredibly wonderful in every single way!! i love you a ton and i hope you like this!!!!
> 
> thanks to [ali](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com) and [charl](http://lightwoodlesbians.tumblr.com) for beta'ing this for me<3

“Guys, you won't believe what I just heard!”  
  
Jace throws himself down into one of the free chairs, leaning across the table in excitement while attempting to keep his voice down so as not to disturb the rest of the library.  
  
Alec looks up from his copy of _Hamlet_ to raise an eyebrow at his brother. Beside him, Simon seems way more enthusiastic about the sudden interruption to their study session, happy to get a break from his Accounting homework.  
  
“That guy, the Knight Rider - you know the guy who's been keeping people safe at night in some of the more risky neighbourhoods nearby?”  
  
It’s a ridiculous question really - of course they know. It’s the only thing anybody on campus has been talking about for the last month: who is the mysterious vigilante running around and fighting bad guys like some sort of Daredevil? What’s his deal? Has anybody seen anything?  
  
None of them answers Jace’s question, but that has never stopped him from continuing a story in the past and it sure as hell doesn't stop him this time, either.  
  
“Well, rumour has it that he was seen beating up a couple of guys on campus a few nights ago because they tried to attack a girl who was walking by herself!”  
  
“On campus?” asks Simon, looking at his boyfriend with such excitement that you'd have thought Jace just told him that Star Wars was real.  
  
“Yeah, dude.”  
  
“Do you think this means that he goes to NYU as well? Maybe he lives on campus?”  
  
Alec can't help but roll his eyes at the two. He might love his brother and his best friend with all his heart, but he’s still very grateful that they have each other when they start talking about superheroes, even the real life ones.  
  
Jace and Simon are in the middle of discussing theories about the mystery guy when Alec's attention is caught by something else. Or rather someone else.  
  
At the other end of the room, Magnus - the handsome, charming guy from Alec's Gender Studies class who he’s recently mustered up enough courage to talk to - walks in the door. Alec’s heart starts to beat faster at the sight of the other man, and it definitely doesn't slow down when Magnus suddenly looks across the room at him and flashes him a breathtaking smile.  
  
It only lasts a moment, but it’s impossible for Alec to tear away his gaze.  
  
Magnus turns back to utter a few words to his friends, giving Alec only a few seconds to calm his heart before Magnus starts making his way through the library, eyes trained on Alec.  
  
“Hey.” Alec hopes he doesn't sound too breathless when he greets Magnus but, even if he’s that lucky, the dopey smile on his face is still a dead giveaway as to how he feels seeing the other boy.  
  
“Alexander, may I?” Magnus asks.  
  
Alec nods quickly, gesturing for Magnus to sit down. Before he has the chance to say anything more, however, Jace interrupts him.  
  
“Magnus! What do you think?”  
  
There’s a beat, a moment of silence before Magnus and Alec look at him, puzzled expressions on both of their faces.  
  
“What do I think of what?”  
  
Magnus looks between Alec and the two others, waiting for someone to fill him in on the topic of their discussion.  
  
“The Knight Rider! Do you think it's possible that he’s a student here?” Jace clarifies, clearly expecting Magnus to join the conversation.  
  
Usually they aren't what you'd describe as friends, most of their communication consisting of sarcastic comments and snide remarks thrown in the other's direction, but this topic is apparently important enough for Jace to not care about that fact for a few seconds.  
  
“First of all, that's a ridiculous name,” Magnus says, sounding almost offended that they'd call the mysterious vigilante something like that. “Second of all, I don't know. Hasn't he only been spotted on campus once?”  
  
Neither Jace nor Simon answers, even though they both seem to consider his words, and Magnus turns his attention towards Alec. “What do you think, Alexander?”  
  
Before he can get an answer, Simon chimes in, amusement clear in his voice. “Yeah, what do you think, _Alexander_?” he grins. “You seemed a little distracted earlier, so we never got to hear your opinion.”  
  
Alec tears his gaze away from Magnus to glare at his best friend. It was no secret that Alec often zoned out completely when Magnus was near, but there was no need for them to talk about right in front of Magnus.  
  
“I don't know?” Alec says. His attention is back on Magnus, who looks at him expectantly. “It's just- I just- I haven't really thought much about it?”  
  
If he had to be honest, he didn't see much interesting in some guy playing a real life superhero. He might also have been too preoccupied with his growing feelings for the man sitting next to him, but there was no way that he was going to admit that.  
  
Even if there’s something going on between them, Alec telling Magnus that he spends most of his time daydreaming about him is not a good idea.  
  
Trying to steer the attention away from himself, he decides to change the topic.  
  
“So, did you want anything?” He fidgets with the corner of his book, eyes flickering to the table for a moment before finding Magnus’. “Not that I'm not happy to see you, I just thought you had to study with Ragnor and Catarina today?”  
  
“Maybe I just wanted to see you?” Magnus says. Magnus’ tone is flirty, eyes shining as he looks at Alec, and Alec knows that he looks like a lovestruck fool, but right now he can't find it in himself to care. “Also, I wanted to ask if you have time for that date we never had some point this week?”  
  
Magnus’ words, the casual way he talks about the date, about wanting to spend more time with him, causes a fluttery feeling to spread in Alec's stomach.  
  
“I have work all weekend, but I - uh, I'm free after my morning classes on Thursday?” He sounds unsure, hating how they're always so busy, both of them. To his surprise, Magnus seems pleased with his answer.  
  
“That sounds perfect.” For a few seconds, they just look at each other, before Magnus seems to remember that he has another place to be. “How about lunch? I'll pick you up at one?”  
  
“Sure, lunch sounds nice,” he agrees, watching Magnus get up from his chair.  
  
They say a quick goodbye, and it isn't until Magnus has reached the other end of the library that Alec looks away.  
  
  
∞  
  
  
It's dark outside by the time Alec leaves the library, Simon and Jace having left several hours earlier. He’d been so engrossed in his book that he didn't realise just how late it had gotten, but as he makes his way across campus to get to home and there's nobody in sight, it becomes clear that it's much later than he first thought.  
  
Usually, he doesn't mind the walk home, or even the fact that it's fairly cold outside, but looking up at the sky, feeling the oncoming rain hanging in the air, he curses himself for leaving his scarf at home that morning. It's not freezing but right now it feels like it might as well have been, and Alec is already dreading the thirty-minute walk to his off-campus apartment.  
  
When he reaches the pavement outside campus grounds, he makes a quick decision before crossing the road and slipping into the dimly lit alleyway on the other side.  
  
It's not the way he usually walks home but it will save him at least ten minutes and with the stormy weather lurking above, Alec is going to take whatever he can get. He's about halfway through the alley when he hears footsteps coming from behind him, but at that point, it's already too late.  
  
Before Alec can react, he is being pushed into a nearby dumpster, his messenger bag landing a few feet away as he falls to the ground.  
  
It takes him a moment to realise what is happening, and by the time he gets back on his feet, the other guy is already at the other end of the alley, Alec's bag slung over his shoulder as he runs.   
  
Logically, Alec knows that he's never going to get his stuff back, but the adrenaline soon kicks in and before he can stop himself he's running full speed down the alley in pursuit of his attacker.  
  
He isn't sure what he's actually going to do if he catches the guy, but when he rounds the corner at the end, he quickly realises that he might not have to do anything at all.  
  
About 50 feet down the road, the guy is being held against the exterior of some store, face against the building with his arms twisted on his back. The man who's keeping him in place is taller and clearly a lot stronger than the guy who stole his bag.  
  
Alec takes a moment to catch his breath before inching closer to the two, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. He can't make out any details about either of them as they're conveniently standing between two street lights, but when Alec is about halfway there he can hear the taller of the two.  
  
"Get out of here, do you understand? If I catch you one more time, I'm going to make you regret ever setting a foot here in the first place."  
  
Alec stops in his tracks, unable to believe his own ears. No way. It couldn't be. The man, who was obviously the Daredevil imitator that everyone was talking about, couldn't possibly be...  
  
The man releases the smaller guy, who sets off down the street in a hurry, and for a moment he simply stands with his back turned to Alec, watching as the guy disappears in the distance.  
  
He makes a move as if to turn around, probably meaning to pick up the bag, when Alec speaks.  
  
"Magnus?"  
  
The guy freezes for a moment, face hidden in the shadows, before he turns around to face Alec. Magnus looks at him, an uncertain look in his eyes.  
  
“Alexander,” he starts playing with the rings on his fingers, something Alec is pretty sure it's a nervous habit of his, “what're you doing here?”  
  
Alec doesn't know what to say, still struggling to grasp the fact that the guy was indeed Magnus. He points at the bag on the ground. “That's - that's mine.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
The silence between them is defending, none of them knowing what to say.  
  
Alec goes to pick up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and looks at Magnus. He's only a few feet away and Alec can see a bruise forming some his left eye.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asks softly, stepping a little closer.  
  
Magnus looks at him as if he just grew a third head. “What?”  
  
“Your eye.” Alec lifts a hand to Magnus’ face, thumb gently caressing the swollen skin, eyebrows knitted together with concern.  
  
Magnus leans into the touch, relaxing a little, and then he laughs. Nothing more than a puff of air tickling over the skin of Alec's wrist.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You find out I've been running around fighting people at night for the last few months, and all you're concerned about is a little bruise?”  
  
Even though he looks less nervous than before, it almost seems like he's waiting for Alec to run away or judge him. Alec sighs, taking another step forward and cups the other side of Magnus’ face with his free hand.  
  
“Look, I'm not gonna tell you to stop or preach about how reckless this is.” The words make Magnus close his eyes, probably knowing full well exactly how reckless he's being, “But you can't expect me not to worry about you.”  
  
When Magnus finally looks at him there's something in his eyes, something warm that Alec can't quite place. He doesn't know what it is but, somehow, he knows that it's significant, that it's something to be treasured.  
  
“I would have told you,” Magnus says suddenly, trying to explain himself, “I just didn't think was a topic for a first date, you know? _Hey, I think you're really great - oh, by the way, I decided to try and protect people from getting attacked at night by patrolling the streets around campus,_ doesn't really -”  
  
Alec laughs, a gentle rumble that stops Magnus’ rant. He lets one hand slide down, fingers trailing over Magnus’ shoulder, down the back of his arm before reaching his hand and tangling their fingers together.  
  
“Magnus, it’s fine. I understand. Let’s get you home so we can do something about that eye.” He gives Magnus’ hand a squeeze as he starts walking down the street, tucking Magnus gently along with him. “I hear you have an important date on Thursday. We wouldn’t want you to turn up all battered, would we?”  
  
It isn’t the most ideal situation, Alec thinks, but when Magnus smiles at him like Alec is everything he’s ever dreamed of, he decides that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come and yell @ me on [tumblr](http://daddariossmile.tumblr.com/)


End file.
